Wenn der Geist gebrochen ist
by joan.lili88
Summary: Das passiert wenn man mit der Vergangenheit nicht klar kommt. Man muss für das, was man haben möchte, kämpfen, denn am sonsten verlieren wir mehr als nur ein Traum.


**A/N: **Na gut. Ich habe die Geschichte für einen literarischen Wettbewerb geschrieben, aber mir hat sie so gefallen , dass ich sie mit Ihnen teilen möchte.

Höffentlich sie gefällt Ihnen. „Reviews" sind willkommen 

**Wenn der Geist gebrochen ist**

Der Spiegel war schmerzhaft aufrichtig an jenem Septembernachmittag, denn er zeigte ihr nicht, was sie sehen wollte. Ihre rechte Wange fing schon an, eine bläulich-rote Farbe zu bekommen. Sie versuchte, den Schmerz mit einem bisschen kalten Wasser zu lindern, aber der Schmerz wurde nur noch gröβer.

Angi schaute sich in dem Spiegel an. Sie sah sehr alt aus, viel älter als eine Frau ihres Alters aussehen sollte. Ihr Gesicht war runzelig und sah blass aus, als ob sie unter einer schweren Krankheit leiden würde. Ihre Gestalt vermittelte den Eindruck, als würde sie in jedem Augenblick zusammen brechen. Sie konnte kaum noch auf den Beinen stehen, und trotzdem..."Er hatte schon einen schwierigen Arbeitstag, sein Vorgesetzter ist nicht gerade sehr freundlich und verständnisvoll. Das Wetter war auch ziemlich schlecht heute. Es regnet schon seit heute morgen und seine Schwester hat ihn wieder um Geld gebeten. Unter solchen Umständen würde jeder ausrasten." Sie lächelte- „Wie kindisch", aber ihr Lachen brachte ihr keinen Trost.

Seit Jahren erzählte sie sich selbst solche Geschichten. Seit Jahren versuchte sie sich zu überzeugen, dass er kein schlechter Mensch sei, dass er einen gutten Grund dafür hätte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann das alles begonnen hatte, wann diese Spalte zwischen ihnen geschaffen wurde. Früher mal waren sie so in einander verliebt und so glücklich. Sie fragte sich ständig, ob es ihre Schuld sei, ob sie irgendetwas gemacht hatte, dass zu dieser _Realität_ geführt hatte.

„_Du sollst was aus __deinem Leben machen!" _Sie hörte die Wörter ihres Vater so klar wie das Wasser, aber sie traute sich nicht, über die Schulter zu gucken. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst oder vielleicht schämte sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund. Ihr Vater war immer ein stattlicher Mann gewesen.

Er war auch sehr intelligent, hatte zwei Hochschulen abgeschlossen und mit dreissig schon ein viel versprechender Politiker. Sein Studium machte er zum grossen Teil in Russland, damals die Sowjetische Union. Aber nach kurzer Zeit stellte er fest, dass nicht alle Dinge so laufen, wie es am Anfang scheint. Wie alle jungen Leute hatte er diesen Traum, die Welt zu ändern, den Menschen zu helfen, aber, wie er schon bald merkte, Träume brauchen Nahrung, brauchen Unterstützung, brauchen Zeit und vor allen Träume brauchen Opfer. Er stieg aus der Politik aus. Er sagte immer, dass Politiker nur ein Rudel Raubtiere wären, die sich von Nichts aufhalten lieβen um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. „Sie würden sogar ihre eigene Mutter verkaufen, nur um einen Vertrag ab zu schliessen".

Nach diesem Misserfolg, nahm er eine Stelle als Buchhalter in einer berühmten Firma an und war lange Zeit damit zufrieden. Es schien, als ob er die richtige Wahl getroffen hätte. Mit den Frauen allerdings hatte er nie Glück. Er war schon dreimal verheiratet. Es war immer das selbe mit ihm. Er konnte nie einer Frau treu bleiben. Als er mit Angis Mutter verheiratet war, war er nie befriedigt. Er suchte immer die Liebe an anderen Orten. Er lebte mit dieser Furcht, dass ihn keine von ihnen lieben würde.

Dieser Gedanke machte ihn mit der Zeit verrückt. Mit sechzig war er vollkommen verändert. Es blieb nichts von dem Mann übrig, der er einmal war. Alle seine Freunde zeigten ihm die kalte Schulter. Sie schämten sich dafür, ihn als Freund gehabt zu haben. Sie hassten ihn dafür, dass er seine Familie verlassen, dass er so viele menschliche Leben zerstört hatte. Es schien mit der Zeit, alsob es keinen einzigen Menschen mehr gab, der sich an den guten alten Heinrich erinnerte. Wo blieb der kämpferische Geist, der einst in ihm gewohnt hatte, der ihn zu grossen Taten ermutigte?

Angi hasste diese Menschen für ihre Ignoranz, für ihren Verrat; sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie an ihrem Vater gezweifelt hatte; aber vor allen hasste sie ihren Vater, weil er sich so leicht ergeben hatte, weil er ihren Kopf mit falschen Hoffnungen und Träume gefüllt hatte, weil er ihr gesagt hatte, sie könne das machen und das sein, wovon sie träume, und jetzt ist sie nur eine Hausfrau, anfang dreiβig,ohne Kinder,unzufrieden, unglücklich, und einsam.

„_Du sollst was aus __deinem Leben machen!" _

Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr ein, wie unglaublich kindisch die Wörter ihres Vater klangen „Ist alles nur Kindermärchen"...Sie drehte sich um, aber sie traute sich nicht, den Blick zu heben, sie wollte _ihn_ nicht sehen, sie wollte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, den selben Ausdruck, der sie mit Hoffnung erfüllte, der sie ermutigte, ihre Sachen zu packen und einfach davon zu rennen, ihr Leben, ihren Mann...alles zu verlassen und einfach neu anzufangen, nicht sehen „Du bist nur einen Lügner, du vergiftest meinen Geist, meine Seele. Du brauchst dich nicht mehr anzustrengen. Ich bin schon am Boden".

Das Wohnzimmer sah schlampig aus. Kleider waren überall hin geworfen, der Staub war seit Tagen nicht mehr gewischt worden und die zugezogenen Übergardinen verhinderten den Kontakt mit der Auβenwelt. Alles sah alt und verlassen aus, und die düstere Atmosphäre, die in der Luft schwebte vermittelte den Eindruck, als ob das Haus sich nicht mehr in der realen Welt befinden würde, sondern in einer anderen, denn der Gestank des Todes verstopfte ihre Nasenlöchen, und aus irgendeinem Grund bekam Angi Angst.

„_Du sollst was aus __deinem Leben machen!" _

Angi begann, das Zimmer aufzuräumen. Sie dachte daran, dass sie einkaufen gehen sollte. Ihr Mann hat klar und deutlich seinen Wunsch geäussert, um Punkt acht das Abendessen einnehmen zu wollen. Sie sollte wirklich einkaufen gehen „Aber, was werden die Leute dazu sagen, wenn sie mich in einem solchen Zustand sehen?".

Sie konnte sich ihre Gedanken vorstellen. Viele von denen, vor allem die alten Frauen, würden ihrem Mann Recht geben „Sie hat es sicherlich verdient"..." wie sie sich anzieht"..."wie sie geht".

Solchen Menschen würde sie gern ihre persönliche Meinung sagen. Am liebsten würde sie so in diesem Zustand auf der Strasse defilieren, nur um den Menschen zu zeigen, wie es in der realen Welt so ist, aber... es blieb nur ein Gedanke. Und schon wieder kam dieses Gefühl der Verzweiflung über sie und sie fühlte sich so klein wie eine Ameise, und hasste sich dafür, dass sie doch wie die anderen war, dass sie so tat, als ob alles perfekt laufen würde, wenn ihre Welt eigentlich mit jeder Minute zerfiel. Und sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, zu denken „Ob es jemand merken wird, wenn ich verschwinde?"

„_Du sollst was aus __deinem Leben machen!" _

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein und Angi blieb regungslos auf dem Bett liegen. Sie dachte an den Tag, der ihr Leben vollkommen verändert hatte. Sie war damals im Lyzeum, jung, verliebt, hoffnungvoll. Eines Tages kam ihr Vater zum Besuch. Das war eigenartig, denn er kam nie unangemeldet, aber Angi hat nichts Besonderes erwartet.

Viele Gespräche der beiden waren oft langweilig und das war zum groβen Teil die Schuld ihres Vater, denn er hatte diese schlechte Angewohnheit, sie wie ein kleines Mädchen zu behandeln, obwohl sie schon siebzehen war. Aber an jenem Tag war alles anders. Er sah auf einmal ernst aus. Er sprach mit ihr nicht mehr wie ein Vater, sondern wie ein Lehrer; ein Lehrer, der die Schüler belehrt, der mit ihnen übt, der ihnen sagt, was sie tun und nicht tun sollen und hofft, dass sie die richtige Wahl treffen werden.

„_Du sollst was aus __deinem Leben machen!"_, hatte er ihr zum Schluss gesagt, er gab ihr einen Kuss und ging weg. In jenem Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde ihn nie mehr wieder sehen. Ein Paar Tage später kam ein Anruf...

Die Haustür öffnete sich...er kam zurück. Die Uhr zeigte acht Uhr. Es war acht Uhr, aber auf dem Tisch war kein Essen. Wie unvernünftig sie gewesen war, wie ungehorsam. Aber Angi blieb still. Sie bewegte sich nicht, obwohl sie wusste, dass er da war. Sie sagte nichts, obwohl sie spürte, wie ärgerlich er mit jeder Minute wurde. Er beschimpfte sie, aber Angi reagierte nicht. Sie war satt. Satt von der Welt, von ihrem Leben von allem und allem. Als der erste Schlag kam, fiel sie zu Boden. Sie schrie nicht. Sie weinte nicht. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie lag nur da...**noch ein Schlag**...ihr Vater stand in die Tür. Sie schaute ihn an. Er stand nur da. Sein Gesicht sah genau so aus wie an jenem verdammten Tag. Er trug sogar die selben Kleider: _„Du sollst was aus deinem Leben machen!"_, und sie hatte wieder dieses Gefühl, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wird...**noch ein Schlag**...

Sie hatte es vergessen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann das alles angefangen hatte. Sie hatte vergessen wieso, aus welchem Grund sie dieses Bild von ihrem Vater geschaffen hatte: „Mach's nicht. Es ist schon zu spät...es war alles umsonst"...Er stand nur da und schaute sie an. _„Du sollst was aus deinem Leben machen!"_ Da waren sie; schon wieder diese Wörter, die sie ermutigen sollten...schon wieder diese leeren Wörter, die ihr nichts als Unglück brachten.

Ah, ja...Es war damals. Da kam ein Anruf. Ihr Vater sei an einem Herzanschlag gestorben. Sie weinte nicht. Sie vergoss nicht einmal eine Träne. Es war damals, dass sie diesen Wahn von ihrem Vater geschaffen hat. Sie war sauer; sauer, dass er sie verlassen hatte; sauer, dass er aus dieser Welt ohne Kampf gegangen war; sauer, weil er so viel mehr tun konnte, die Welt verändern konnte und trotzdem liess er sich von der Gesellschaft verschlingen...**noch ein Schlag**...Wie heuchlerisch von ihm so etwas von ihr zu verlangen. Wieso sollte sie die Welt ändern, wenn er so leicht aufgegeben hatte...**noch ein Schlag**...sie bekam keine Luft, aber sie kämpfte auch nicht um ihr Leben. Sie fand ihren Tod in einer Blutlache, anfang dreiβig, ohne Kinder, unzufrieden, unglücklich, und einsam.

„_Du sollst was aus __deinem Leben machen!"_...das hätte sie tun sollen. Schade, dass es sie nicht dazu gebracht hatte, sich selbst zu befreien


End file.
